herofandomcom-20200223-history
RVR
In the Thunder Force series, the RVR (Refined "Vasteel" Replica) is a series of new starfighters featured in Thunder Force V and Thunder Force VI. With the discovery of Vasteel, mankind uncovered its secrets through the process of reverse-engineering and created these fighters as their last line of defense against the Guardian and its Vasteel Technology weapons. They would later go on and serve alongside the Galaxy Federation's Fire LEO starfighters in the battle to save the Earth from the invasion by the ORN Empire. List of RVR variants * 'RVR-01 "Gauntlet" '- This was the first RVR craft produced in the series, it was originally designed as a duplicate of Vasteel, but it lacked a cockpit on the original design, so a more modified design was created to fix this error. There were a total of seven RVR-01s produced, but the player controls one piloted by Cenes Crawford. * 'RVR-02 "Vambrace" '- A second RVR craft dubbed the Vambrace was created to nullify the errors that the Gauntlet displayed. This starfighter exhibited better maneuverability than its predecessor, and could even break the "walls" of reality and enter the virtual data dimension known as "Judgement Sword". Unfortunately, the Government had to suspend the production and operation of the model due to many problems with it in its testing phase (which resulted in many prototypes getting destroyed), and also the fact that it took so much manpower and resources to create just a single craft, however when the last Gauntlet was destroyed, the Government was forced to bring the spacecraft back into operation to stop the Guardian. * 'RVR-02B "Brigandine" '- Unlike its predecessors, the Brigandine is an Extra Body Weapon Equipment which would attach to the Vambrace. Due to its size, the Brigandine reduces the mobility of the RVR-02 and provides a larger, easier target for enemy weaponry to collide with, on the bright side, the many benefits makes a Brigandine-enhanced RVR much more powerful than the original Vasteel, such as allowing the RVR crafts to travel into space just like its Fire LEO predecessors. The RVR-02B was only used once during the battle against the Sword Fleet on Earth's orbit, and it was able to defeat Vasteel Original with and without its Extra Weapon Bay, but also destroy most of it in the process. * 'RVR-03G "Sword Breaker" '- Due to the cancellation of Thunder Force VI for Dreamcast, little is known about this starfighter other than it was suppose to succeed the aforementioned crafts in the RVR's production line. * 'RVR-00 "Phoenix" '- The RVR-00 was the third canonical RVR spacecraft produced after Thunder Force VI was finally revived in 2008, and was the first RVR made with "Refined Vasteel Technology". Despite the production number, it is actually more technologically advanced than the Gauntlet or the Vambrace. The Phoenix is also the first RVR capable of leaving the atmosphere of Earth (and any other planets) without using a Brigandine, and thus was able to fight alongside the Galaxy Federations mass produced Fire LEO spacecrafts against the ORN Empire, which by now had discovered Earth's location in the Milky Way and was in the process of invading and destroying the planet. It eventually went through a transformation after defeating the ORN Faust and the Vasteel Nocht. The pilot of the starfighter was first known by the codename "C=CTNs=C", but it was later revealed to be Cenes Crawford, or at least a clone of her. Unlike its predecessors, which are named after medieval armor, the RVR-00 is named after the mythological firebird known for constantly dying and being resurrected from its ashes, a symbol of immortality. Navigation Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Successors Category:Fighter